


Smittens.

by calamityblight



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I've just seen a bunch of people (myself included) ask for a sleepover episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityblight/pseuds/calamityblight
Summary: The Boiling Isles was rich with magic: mystical creatures, demons and witches. However despite all of her training, as Luz sat grinning at her from her own perch on the windowpane, there was one spell Amity couldn't save herself from falling under.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 408





	Smittens.

Amity Blight was a lot of things. She was a model student, achieving the top grades in all of her classes, she was someone that others simply aspired to be. She was a prodigy— one privileged enough to have been sought out by Lilith Clawthorne, the head of the Emperors coven herself! But that was to be expected, of course. She was a Blight afterall. She had a legacy to uphold.

Yes, Amity Blight was driven. She was determined. She was goal orientated, and had been for most of her life. So now, as she found herself at the door of The Owl House, she pursed her lips, wracking her brain to figure out just how she had managed to find herself in this situation.

Amity closed her eyes and let out a mellowing breath as she raised her fist, letting it linger there for a moment as she prepared herself for what was to come.

“You’ve been standing here for a while, hoot hoot!” The small, owl-faced creature mounted upon the door chirped, startling a yelp from the girl. “Are you waiting for an invitation? Or- or are you here to talk to me?! Oh, boy!”

“Ah n-, erm,” Amity cleared her throat and wrinkled her brows. “Absolutely not.” She flattened the back of her hair once she had steadied her pulse, “I’m here for Luz.”

Hooty’s enthusiastic expression fell deadpan, “Oh. Of course you are. Luz is sooooo great and popular.”

Amity looked askance for a moment before she quirked a brow at the strange creature. “Uh- so, should I knock or…? Like, you are a door, right?”

“I suppose,” the owl groaned with a roll of his eyes, and swung himself open to let the girl inside. “Luz! Another one of your admirers is here.”

She opened her mouth to respond, to dismiss the accusation— the implication— but the girl in question had already wrapped her in a tight hug before she had the chance.

“Amity! You made it!” 

Caught a little off guard, it took her a moment to relax into the embrace, but she found herself smiling nonetheless. She raised her own arms to return the hug, however the two other teens waving at her from the living room couch caught her attention first. Amity squared her jaw as she felt her cheeks flush and she gently— but firmly— pushed the other girl away.

“I said I would. A Blight never goes back on their word.” She toyed with the lip of her satchel, doing her best to ignore the way her chest fluttered at Luz’s bright grin, as she motioned for her to come inside. “Apologies for being late.”

“You’re not late at all! Willow and Gus were just super early. Eda said we could take the living room since she’s gonna be gone for the next couple of days on some errands, or something, so make yourself at home!” Luz beamed, spreading her arms out wide as she walked backwards toward the couch to join Willow and Gus. 

“We couldn’t help it! Last time was just so much fun!” Gus’ grin split his features, “You know, if you forget about the whole monster-hunters kidnapping us thing.”

Amity blinked and raised a questioning finger. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a deep sigh from the girl tucked up on the couch. Willow’s lips pressed into a line as her brows furrowed, “I’m just surprised Miss Eda let us have another sleepover after what happened last time.”

“Psssht,” Luz waved a hand dismissively, “Eda knows that won't happen again. Plus, she said if it does, she’s going to use our bones to make soup, so let's try to keep our partying to a minimum this time.” She spared a glance toward Amity now, who tucked her skirt under her legs as she knelt beside her on the floor. Luz gave her a playful nudge and flashed her a wink, “I know that’ll be hard for you, right Amity?”

“Wh- huh?” The witch blinked, “what do you mean?”

“We saw all the fun you were having during the Moonlight Conjuring, too! You must know how to party.”

“Oh- uh. Right. Yeah. Fun.” Amity’s shoulders slumped, and she tried to mask the sourness in her tone. To no avail, she supposed, as Luz cocked her head quizzically. Amity knew by now that meant she was about to be asked a plethora of questions, ones that the other girl would be too stubborn to let go. She’d grown more accustomed to Luz’s tells and mannerisms over the time they’d spent together in their book club, especially when she was reading something that she found exciting. The way she’d swing her legs under the table first with a quiet, gleeful hum, before she’d hook her ankles and dig her cheeks into the beds of her palms. Amity found it endearing.

Luz’s look of concern melted away though, replaced with a much brighter smile. Amity hadn’t realised that she had been smiling, too. She cleared her throat and avoided the other girl’s eyes. “So, what exactly did you have planned for tonight?”

The three other teens shared a look before they hid their giggles behind their hands, vibrating in place almost, with what Amity could only assume was excitement. Or at least, she’d hoped that’s what it was. The last thing she wanted was to be left out on some inside-joke. She was a Blight, after all; she didn’t get left out.

“Luz said she had some fun human games for us to play!” Gus once again beamed, waving his clenched fists up and down enthusiastically. “This is going to be so much fun.”

Amity paused to once again play with the strap of her satchel before she spared a glance in Luz’s direction, and seeing as how she was preoccupied with amping up the other two teens, finally slid it off over her head. She clenched her hands against her lap, puckered her cheek, then fixed a strand of hair back in place behind her ear. “What kind of things do humans do at sleepovers?”

“Oh! Well, usually we order pizza first, then we-”

“Pizza?” The other three tilted their heads curiously.

Luz let out an awkward laugh and stroked the back of her head. “Right, uh. We order food. Then we watch a movie, then have pillow fights, then we play truth or dare.”

Amity narrowed her eyes at the last one and gave a small hum. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Why’s that, Amity?” Willow smirked, raising a teasing brow. “Afraid of the truth?”

The other witch scowled, cheeks warming in a blush before she snapped, “What? N-no! Absolutely not.” Amity forced a scoff, “I defeated Grometheus, remember? I’m not afraid of anything.” she folded her arms over her chest, trying her best to look convincing.

“Oh, I don’t knooooow...” Willow continued to tease, glancing side-ward, all attention now on her. “A little birdy told me you have a secret.”

“What?” Amity’s brows snarled, “What’s their name?” Her glare settled on the front door before her eyes narrowed to slits and she rolled up her sleeves, “It was that stupid bird tube, wasn’t it? I’m gonna-”

“Woooah-kayyy,” Luz chuckled nervously and set a hand on Amity’s shoulder as she readied herself to pounce. She looked between the other two teens, desperately, trying her best to dispel the rising tension. “So, I don’t really know the Boiling Isles equivalent of take-out, so how about you guys pick where we should order from?”

“Oh! Oh!” Gus raised his hand, “I know a good place!”

Luz let out a breath of relief and tucked her legs into a basket, pulling her hand from Amity’s shoulder to play with the soles of her shoes. “Great!”

As the other three teens fell back into their easy conversations about the best and cheapest places to order from, Amity let her shoulders slump. She pursed her lips and stared the floor, before she stole a glance in Luz’s direction, her chest feeling tight at the other girl’s bright smile. Luz had dimples— she hadn’t noticed that before.

As heat snuck its way into her cheeks, Amity was once again forced to drop her eyes to her lap. She hesitated for a moment before allowing herself to steal another glance in Luz’s direction, noting the way the other girl was sat. Amity mirrored her posture, crossing her legs awkwardly before she settled against the fabric of the rug. She played with the hemming of her skirt between her fingers; anything to keep herself busy.

The last time she’d had a sleepover with a friend had been… well, Amity’s focus drifted toward the couch, with Willow. Sure, she’d hosted the likes of Boscha, Skara, and a few other girls that they’d hung around with, overnight, but she would hardly have considered them sleepovers— even less so, would she have considered the other girls her friends. They were merely peers she had been forced to associate with by her parents. That was all. There was no comradery, no closeness to it. She was a victim of circumstance, if anything. Her forehead creased.

“You okay?”

“Hm?” Amity looked up to see Luz’s softened gaze, absent of any jovial curiosity like before. It was softer this time; more gentle. “Oh, uh. Yeah. Just thinking.” She glanced toward the couch once more and noticed that during the time she had spaced out, Willow and Gus had taken it upon themselves to order their food, and busied themselves with swiping through the smaller boy’s scroll. 

Luz smiled. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“What?”

“Oh-” she chuckled again, “it’s a human thing. It means ‘what’s on your mind?’”

Amity squinted, stealing a glance toward Willow again, then back to Luz. “This is all just... new to me.”

The other girl’s smile brightened and she scooted closer, to sling her arm around Amity’s shoulder. “Well,” she said, before pumping a fist into the air, “get used to it, because the wickedest witches squad are here to stay!” Amity tensed, and did her best to fight the blush that had no doubt ignited her cheeks once more. 

“Wickedest… witches? I-is that another human thing?”

Luz laughed and scratched at her cheek sheepishly. “Uh, kind of. Back home there’s this story about the Wicked Witch of the West… it’s kind of long though, and I don’t really know if it’s something you’d be interested in.”

“Mh,” Amity shook her head and gave a small smile. “I’d like to hear it.”

“That’s so… gross.” Amity winced, sipping on her cup of apple blood. “But they suspended you for that?”

Luz laughed and shook her head. “No, I just got called to the principal’s office.” She paused, looked down, then tugged on the collar of her shirt, “I was called to the principal’s office a lot, actually. Hehe...”

Amity smirked and arched a teasing brow, “why does that not surprise me?”

Despite his previous excitement and resolve to win their planned pillow fight, Gus had fallen asleep sometime during their movie. Trying their best to stay quiet, the three other teens had split up throughout the house, deciding to take a new approach to their duel.

Instead of an all-out war, they had to be stealthy. They were each allowed possession of only one pillow at a time, and could only pick up pillows that had been discarded by the other players. They also each had three lives.

The rules were simple, obviously. However, Luz hadn’t taken into account that she was playing against two witches. She dreaded having to explain to Eda how her couch cushions ended up in ashes. She would have to replace them before her mentor returned home; as well as bribe Hooty into keeping his mouth shut. 

Willow had fallen asleep not long after that, taking up the living room’s other couch, and leaving Amity and Luz alone to play their game of truth or dare. Not wanting to wake the other two, Luz had taken Amity to her own room, where they both sat looking out of the large window up at the twinkling stars.

“Soooo,” Luz beamed, “truth or dare.”

Amity pursed her lips with a groan. “Truth.”

Luz tapped her chin. “How did you get into the Azura series? Like- back where I’m from, it’s considered fantasy, but over here it’s like— that’s your 9 to 5.”

Amity let out a small laugh and set her cup down to lean against the windowpane. She shrugged, “I just liked her characterisation. I liked the world within the story,” she smiled, “even if it isn’t all that different from this one. I loved the relationships between the characters, and how Azura is able to take on any problem and solve it through hard work and determination.” Amity paused and allowed herself to hold Luz’s stare for a moment, before she looked back down into her cup. She raised it to her mouth once more as she averted her eyes and bit her lip, a small rose blooming in her cheeks. “She’s a lot like you.”

“Aww,” Luz purred, a warm smile spreading over her features. “Amity that’s so sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved her off with a faint blush. “Truth or dare.”

Luz tapped at her chin with a hum. “Mmmmh, dare. And make it a good one!”

Amity’s blush deepened a touch, ideas and possibilities flicking past in her mind's eye. She’d already been dared to prank call Boscha, which she knew she would never hear the end of, if the other witch had ever found them out. Luz had accepted her own dare in return, forced to hold a handstand until the next round. They’d played it safe after that— well, after Luz had come crashing down in a crumpled mess, letting out a whimpered cry of “my noodle arms weren't built for this.” Amity had tried her best to stifle her laughter, exchanging it for making sure the other girl was okay. Deciding it was best to keep the noise to a minimum, they’d settled on asking each other truths instead.

“What qualified as ‘a good one’, anyway?” The witch asked inwardly, hoping to find her answer in the rippling liquid inside her cup. 

“Well?” Luz leaned closer, giving Amity’s shoulder a nudge.

Amity felt her face grow warmer, and she cleared her throat as she edged away from the human girl. She felt her ears flex. Had it always been so warm in this room?

“I, uhm- well. I dare you to-” She looked back into the other girl’s eyes and felt her throat tighten at the way the stars twinkled in them. No, that wasn’t right. Luz’s eyes always twinkled— she didn’t need the help of the stars. Amity clenched her jaw as she tried to speak, but felt her tongue tie itself in knots at the way Luz tilted her head, patiently awaiting whatever fate the witch had decided for her. 

She opened her mouth again, but recoiled as a shuddering wind rippled through the window. She put her arm up to brace herself, wincing against the chill. Luz shivered and quickly launched for the handle to pull the window closed, uttering out apologies all the while. Amity pulled strands of hair from her mouth with her pinkie, and set her cup back down to readjust her ponytail. 

Luz watched her with a smile, unaware of the fact she was leaning toward the other girl. Amity kept her head low as she held her hair tie between her teeth, dragging her fingers through her hair to collect it at the back.

“You’re really pretty with your hair down!”

“Hu- what?” The compliment made her jump and her heart race, eyes darting immediately to lock with twinkling brown. 

“I’ve never seen you with your hair down before. Usually you always tie it up,” Luz’s smile softened. “It looks really nice.”

She tried her best to come up with a coherent response. One that was witty, clever, and biting. “Oh,” she wet her lips. “T-thank you.” Nailed it.

“So, when did you start dying your hair?” Amity’s brow wrinkled a bit; unconscious. Luz’s smile faltered. “I noticed that— well, I mean, when we were inside WIllow’s mind, that you had brown hair when you were little. Is there a reason you started dying it? Or do you just like the color green?”

Amity played with the words in her mouth, blinking slowly before she once again lowered her eyes to the floor. “I started dying it not long after I stopped hanging out with Willow.” She paused, contemplating. Her face must have read like an open book, though.

“Oh! Just going for a change then?” Luz chuckled lightly, scratching her cheek. “My mom would probably have killed me if I tried dying my hair.” She was trying to divert the conversation. Amity was grateful for the attempt. She allowed herself to smile.

“Oh? And what’s your mom like? You don’t talk much about home.”

It was Luz’s turn to avert her gaze, and for the first time, Amity could’ve sworn she saw a flash of… something in the other girl’s stare. Well, not the first time. Just the first time since… since she had yelled at her, at the covention all those weeks ago. Amity chewed her lip.

Luz clasped her hands and kicked her legs lightly. “My mom’s really nice. She’s a nurse. She helps people who get sick. I’ve always really admired how hard she works.” Amity watched her intently, toying with the cup of apple blood between her palms. “It’s just me and my mom, back home. My dad passed away when I was really young, so I never really knew him. But that also means my mom has to work double as hard to support us.” Luz fell quiet and chewed on the inside of her cheek. She wrung her fingers together. 

“Luz?...” Amity asked quietly, “are you okay?”

Luz pinched her lips before turning to the other girl with narrowed brows, pulling her leg up onto the windowpane to face her properly. “Can I be honest?”

“Y-yes! Of course, always.”

Amity watched her shoulders slump as she dipped her head. “I’ve been… I’ve been lying. I’ve been lying to my mom about where I am. She thinks I’m at summer camp, learning to be more ‘normal’. Am I a bad person?”

Once more, Amity felt her face warm. “I don’t think you have the capacity to be a bad person.”

“I— what?” Luz raised her head only to quirk a brow. 

“You are… a lot of things,” Amity sighed and looked askance. “You are… stubborn. Once you’ve set your mind on something, you won’t stop until you’ve succeeded. You have courage and determination like I’ve never seen before. You don’t always approach things the same way that other people do, and sometimes it can get you into trouble,” she rubbed at the back of her neck with a small smile, thinking back to the time they’d spent the night of the wailing star. “But that doesn’t mean you are bad, or that how you do things is bad. It’s just… your way of doing them. Your Luz way.

“Being dishonest isn’t… great; but sometimes it’s necessary.” She paused, dropping her eyes to look down at her reflection once more, smile wavering a bit before she managed to steal herself. “You always put others first. You always put other people’s feelings before your own. You never intentionally set out to hurt people, even if that’s where your actions may lead sometimes; but we all make those mistakes. I know I’m not exactly innocent on that front.” she shook her head with a small sigh. “But, anyway... I think that… from what you’ve said about her, I think your mom would understand. I think she would also appreciate how happy you are here, in a place that you fit in, making new friends.” Amity stopped and glanced up at the other girl, swallowing thickly. “Y-you are happy here, right?”

Luz nodded furiously. “O-of course I am! I’ve been having so much fun! I’m so glad I got to meet Eda, and King, and Gus, Willow, and—” she stopped herself from rambling, stroking the back of her hair with a faint blush of her own, “a-and you, Amity. I’m really glad I got to meet you.”

“Ithinkmybilesacjustburst—”

“What-?”

“Nothing!” Amity flushed, clapping a hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying another stupid comment. She knew how red her face was, and she kept her eyes low to save it from going any redder. Her heart throbbed in her ears, and she was certain she was about to pass out from how light headed she felt. “I, uhm. I-I’m glad too. That you met me. That I- that we-” Luz giggled, and Amity’s heart continued to thunder in her chest.

She tried to avert her eyes, but she couldn’t tear them away, too enamoured at the way Luz’s lips curled up into a smirk, the other girl trying to hide her laugh behind her fist. She was absolutely dazzling. 

And then she yawned.

Amity pinched her lips. “Are you, uhm, tired?”

“Mh, a little.” Luz rubbed at her heavy lids before she gave another lopsided grin. “Can I show you something?”

“Yeah! Of course!” Amity answered, a little too enthusiastically, mentally pinching herself once the other girl had shifted from the windowpane. 

She watched curiously as Luz slinked over to the side of the room and bent down, digging around in the dark for something just out of Amity’s sight. 

“Hmm… ah, here!” Luz held up a small device that eminanted a glow, the surface snarled with horrid cracks from top to bottom. She’d seen it before and had always been curious about it, but never thought to enquire any further. “This is my phone. It’s kinda like the human equivalent to your scrolls,” She sat down on her sleeping bag and patted the space beside her, ushering the other girl to join her on the floor. 

Amity swallowed down the rest of her drink and left the cup by the window before she made her way over. From her new position she could see that Luz had dug the device from her backpack, and she was once more fishing through it for something else.

“These are earbuds,” she smiled and pulled out a knotted wire, picking at it with her fingers after she had set her phone down.

Amity pulled her legs up to her chest and stared at the cute— er— simple bat face design that decorated the phone’s back side. She traced over it’s fangs with her finger absentmindedly.

“You can flick through it if you want? I don’t really think many of my apps will work though. You guys don’t really have the best internet connection on the Boiling Isles,” Luz chuckled, still working on unwinding her earbuds.

Amity’s cheeks pinkened and she lifted the device to scroll through the few pages of apps, eyes drifting over the bright colors and shapes. “You have pictures on here?”

Luz gave a frustrated huff, tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth. “Mh, yeah.” A moment of silence passed between them before she flashed Amity another smile. “You can look, I don’t have any secrets to hide.”

Amity bit back a retort, deciding it was best to just let her have that one. She tapped on the photo album icon and blinked at the multitude of pictures that suddenly displayed before her. She thumbed through the gallery, not even bothering to fight off the wide grin that pulled at her lips at all of Luz’s goofy selfies. “I like your shirt in this one,” she pointed to a picture of Luz in an Azura-themed t-shirt, “I’m pretty sure I have the same one back home.”

“You do?!” Luz beamed.

Amity nodded.

“Are these your drawings too?”

“Oh, haha, no.” Luz blushed and rubbed at the back of her head. “That’s just fanart I saved from online. I was saving up for a tablet with my allowance though. I really wanna try my hand at digital art.”

The older girl paused and quirked a brow. “A tablet? I thought you didn’t have magic back home?”

“Oh! It’s—” Luz snorted, “not that kind of tablet.” Amity pursed her lips with a hum and handed the phone back to Luz, allowing her to plug the earphones into a small hole at the bottom. “Alright,” she pushed one bud into her own ear before pushing the other into Amity’s. She shifted closer, “tell me what you think of this.”

Amity’s face burned and she raised her hand to cup her ear, shivering at the awkward sensation. “Luz! You can’t just—” 

As music began playing in her ear, she fell quiet, darting her eyes around the dark room for a moment before settling back on the other girl. “How did—?”

“I have music downloaded on my phone. I’m guessing you guys won’t have my favorite artists in this world, and I thought that— well, maybe—” Luz fidgeted with the front of her shirt, “I thought you might like to give them a listen? U-unless this isn’t your style of music?”

Amity paused and adjusted her earbud. “Human technology is… you can just listen to music through these little things?”

Luz beamed and nodded. “Yeah! Look, watch this.” Luz presented her cracked screen and scrolled through a list of songs, leaning closer to give Amity a better look. She snuck a glance at the side of the younger girl’s face, illuminated by the small device. She watched Luz tap another song, and the music in her ear changed. 

“This is… magic.”

Luz giggled and lay down, prompting Amity to do the same. They lay there for a long while, saying nothing, letting the music fill the empty space between them. Amity watched from her side as Luz’s eyes blinked slowly, seeing the way the other girl’s lids were beginning to fall heavy against her cheeks.

Amity swallowed thickly, and clutched a hand against the fabric over her thumping heart. She glanced between Luz’s closed eyes and her barely parted lips as the other girl’s breathing slowed to a steady pace once she had finally fallen asleep.

With one hand still clutching her phone to her chest, Amity slipped her own hand into Luz’s other and intertwined their fingers. All she felt was warmth. In every laugh; in every word; in every moment shared with the other girl, Luz Noceda was a light. 

For a moment, she didn’t care who found them once morning came. She was just content with the contact. The witch smiled and shifted closer to the other girl, pulling Luz’s blanket up over them and adjusting the other girl’s head, to lay against the plush sleeping bag beneath her. 

Amity Blight was a lot of things; determined, hardworking, studious and ambitious. And as she lay against the cold floor, tucked up beside the other girl, letting the sounds of synths and piano carry them both off to sleep, one thing was for certain. Amity Blight was also, absolutely smitten.


End file.
